Enter the Ultimate Ninja
by Ninjustupower
Summary: Something that I began a while back, it's sorta like a short drabble on Ultimate Ninja's life, it has some theories in there that I have developed about him. This ENTIRE thing is from the Ultimate Ninja's POV, it's not that gr8, but I like it. PLZ REVIEW!


Sometimes, a ninja, a warrior, walks the path of light. Other times, the path of darkness. I walk neither. For I believe there is a fine line between the two, which harmonize in perfection, the result, producing an Ultimate Ninja. You see, having both qualities would unmistakably give you an edge. You would know both sides, the yin and the yang, only you would have a mix of both. I, have toiled upon this...I have placed upon my young shoulders, a great ambition, a burden, to become that warrior...to become, the Ultimate Ninja!

More often than not, I have purposely pushed myself into brutal sparring, where blood _is _spilt, resulting in gashes and slashes throughout my body, the father is not in favor of this, seeing as I am the next prince of the Nexus. But I do not mind pain, for it is temporary, but glory-is eternal...when you commit a great deed, its magnificence shines forth like the sun, creating an array of fame and vastness, which never becomes washed away. If only, I could do so...to be that great...however, I have a desire which surpasses this immensely...immortality. Living on and on in youthful pleasure brings me quite the excitement, making my heart beat, and my body become enlightened...that way, when you are immortal, you don't have a certain time to complete your life's goals...you have forever.

This is a marvelous thought which completely blows me away, like a lone leaf, lost in the breeze... there is a way to attain such a gem, I know it...to uncover it, however will prove no easy task. I would have to journey to the end of the multiverse to find such a blessing. My father tells me, immortality is like a rose, beautiful. When you get too near, you become pricked. I do not see how this is so, when your life goes on for eternity without end, which is the most beautiful thing known to me...

Beads of sweat, like raindrops, cascaded down my face and body daily, as my determination drove me on my dream of molding myself into the Ultimate Ninja...at training, I was set against skilled adversaries, far older and much more skilled than I in the practice of ninjutsu. A sudden slash across my chest always tempts me to cry out...to put my katana down and never wield it again...I refuse to listen, as the blood drips slowly, mingling with my sweat, which pours like a tiny river, a forceful hit to my right side with a bo, though it stings, awakens me back to my senses, giving energy to my aching body. I will myself to persevere, and I hope I can continue like this, forever.

At night, I jerk awake as my thoughts seem _too heavy, _heavy enough to crush my mind. Many times, I arise out of my slumber; I go to the ledge of my window and sit there, hours passing like mere seconds. My green eyes stare into the mysterious world of the night, asking questions, wanting answers..._who can provide them?_ My chest suppresses a soft sigh, my skin; glows pale under the night illumination, a strand of my blood red hair lets itself loose, as it falls onto my hand, gleaming like a red needle. I feel some kind of emotion engulf me, one, that I just cannot seem to put into words...was I nearing that line of perfection between light and darkness? Or had my laborious training churned false hopes within me?

_Force, concentration, determination, ambition, strength..._what other qualities are needed for a quest to find immortality? _Courage? Confidence? _Yes. _Wisdom? _Yes, though I think it is still far from me. _Compassion? _No. A warrior, a ninja, never should carry such a trait. Though what they say is true, compassion is a _gift_...one I have had so _very _little taste of. I must keep it far from me to prevent weakness and tenderness. Immortality...my father said, is a myth, one to just keep great the legends... I think not. For when I was a child, at times, I slept in the forest, I could hear the trees, everything that existed, whisper tales of immortal warriors, attaining it in glory...but each time the key piece seemed to be missing...as to how they acquired such power, my heart thirsts to know...

Isolation is cold...like frost, it digs into your skin and bites deeply, its imprint lasting for some time...it does not melt as easy as ice...sometimes it stays there forever, permanently lodged in one's being...cold, dark, malicious, it claws mercilessly at its victims, penetrating their thoughts and minds.

So far, I have lived a life of isolation, I believe it is a key element in me and my goal of being the Ultimate Ninja...it gives me an opportunity to feel hurt and swallow it away quickly, like disgusting food, the thing is, most pity me, I am revolted by this! I just CANNOT stand it! I am often wounded on many occasions, and many look on me with compassion..._PAIN was NOT made for PITY! _You see...I never had a mother, nor have I seen her...when I was a child, my father used as means illustrious words to describe her supposed beauty and grace, he often comments on how I remind him or her...I do not care about the subject, for I saw behind my father's pretending eyes, and I uncovered his vain lies, that even as a babe, she left me and put me out of her life...I want nothing of her...then there is the fact...of Tomo, a friend like no other... killed heartlessly by petty means. I am the one to blame, and I continually fault myself for it by each passing day. Tomo's departure left me cold, alone, friendless...I only made one other friend, a young palace guard by the name of Uzuki, his nature is kind, much like Tomo's, but he can never replace my first companion, I do not consider him as a friend, he is someone to merely socialize with when I have nothing else of the sort to do, for I have no friends, I used to, but ever since then, I have none.

One of the most compelling forces in vengeance, I was told, and I firmly deem it so, for it is one of the forces that drives me...for some reason, I am strongly drawn to it, it's force lures me...until finally, vengeance took me as a pupil, I listened, and she spoke, I asked, and she answered. I came to learn rather quickly, but with precise caution...for I consider vengeance has its tactics and secrets only her _true _students should know...I feel ice in my veins as her voice guides me, as it whispers in my ears...it's steady rhythm makes my heart beat...as I am compelled with vengeful desire. I desire vengeance against many, only I know who against, and to some extent, my friend, Uzuki, but it only pertains to one person, who we removed from our lives.

As a ninja, my life is wrapped up in secret. Everyone sees me as someone who I am not, I am glad I have created a false image myself, that is the way it should be...for that is the _true _goal for a follower of the mystic art, ninjutsu...being a ninja is a beautiful thing...if you really do as its code asks...despite my father's samurai standing, I am firm against it. Bushido, nobility...I despise those principals..._seppuku..._but evidently enough, I would INDEED take my own life if only I knew that my enemy would kill me, then I would die myself in order to prevent dying at a foe's hand. Otherwise, for failure? Infidelity to your master? Honor? No...worthless excuses to waste your life for the sake of rules for mired and outdated traditions...

I adore vengeance...and I will seek it against the one known as Leonardo...he stole my honor of being the Ultimate Ninja; he stole my name...my image...

I hear many speak that nurturing your grievances and past can plunge your life, and society, into a doomed cycle of retribution, that un-forgiveness is like keeping your heart captive, poisoning your heart, soul, and mind.

I do not deem it so...some of what they speak is true...however, not all of it...

There are certain things which DO require revenge...certain things, which you are duty bound to avenge...

Very few understand this, my own father is oblivious to the fact, he thinks I am insane, since I am young; foolishness guides me that way...

Being young and desolate, I am often confused whom to listen to, what to do...there are so many things which I need guidance on...

I tend to keep away from society, from company, from pathetic things called _friends..._

There is no such thing, for one may pretend to be your acquaintance, and then the next moment, they viciously betray you!

Bitter experience has taught me to rely on NO ONE, that way you are independent and are free from treason and sabotage which your allies can inflict. Where I am not wanted, there _I do not step_, I never push myself into others affairs, it is not my concern. I have learned to stay in the shadows, to be on mind with certain events, but to watch coldly from a distance instead of jostling yourself in.

I wish to live my life ALONE, I do not wish to fall into the sickness called _love_, a disease which cannot be cured, once you fall in, you do not fall out, and you develop _tenderness..._disgusting...no one has ever captured my heart...I have seen many things... beauty does not please me, only the beauty of retaliation, glory, and fame truly sets light to my eyes. Especially polygamy is **despicable **to me.

My father often grows troubled over me, telling me I am too frosty on myself and on the world...I do not care...I am myself and no one changes how I think and act...my father can think what he desires. He has his life, and I have MINE, I shall walk it in the way I choose, and not the way others foresee it. I will become the Ultimate Ninja, no matter who opposes me...no matter WHO or WHAT stands in my way...those who have put me to shame shall die...a true ninja, a warrior never fears his adversaries, his courage and ambition drive him forth to conquer and destroy them, to make his name great...to make it a legend, one that shall echo along waves of eons of time, a name, which shall become immortal, even if the fighter himself does not. That is in a way, attaining living forever. That is truly what I desire of my life...there is something else in which I long for all the more...immortality.

Immortality exists...I fear that my life is not stretched out long enough to find that gift...for finding such a thing IS possible...yet it demands time...time and time...you would have to search the vast multiverse, swelled with time, and secrets...for immortality would be greater than any name...you would have forever to have a chance to be great. You wouldn't perish at tip of the katana, red would leak from your body, but you would not die. Death would be a foe long defeated, forgotten, helpless...unable to enact its treacherous claws and bring you down...to end your life...it would be a thing of the past, a fear long buried and thrown away. It is just hard to bring to truth, especially to ones who believe only in earthly things but cannot believe in the unearthly even though our whole realm is founded on magic...

Life is too short to find such a precious gem...it is only mercy if fate bestows you years long enough to even _glimpse_ at it...there is almost no one who seeks it anymore, it has become a fable...most just live to die and laugh when they hear that one can live forever, fools.

If only I could prove all wrong, despite of my father's rebuking of my goal of being the Ultimate Ninja, despite of the scoffing which everyone produces when I mention eternity...I wish...that they could all be put to shame for their fear and unbelief.

_High Peak, _that is what my name, _Ve_ measures...my father tells me he gave me that name in hopes of something actually coming from it...he says he sees nothing of the sort...I am determined to prove him incorrect. I WOULD do some great deed! I simply have not had to opportunity to prove myself thoroughly. Even though my life had nearly been put to an end on earth...the reptile, Leonardo, bestowed upon me mercy and let me live...still, that cannot reimburse for the damage he has done, he shall never be granted forgiveness. I shall force him to regret his actions towards me, I shall squeeze out my vengeance by force if I must...

However, I grudgingly respect his sensei, Hamato Splinter...he may be old-obsolete as my father...but he is greatly skilled, a master to be deemed with...

The only reason I lost that duel is because I was not ready...I had become too uncertain...I had let THAT control me! Not only the fact, my father never really poured his time into making sure my training was proper...Hamato Splinter, made SURE Leonardo was trained in the best of ways, teaching him crucial ninja tactics...

Leonardo would be deceased if my father had not interfered! In a sense HE and stole my triumph! Afterward, he then scolded me for fighting without permission and without "honor". Telling me that fighting to make a name for myself is petty...

He is an old man, he wishes to never fight again...that is why he views my goals as petty and dishonorable...if he were young, then perhaps he would understand.

I had spent so much time training in the way of ninjutsu...and, my father never praised me on my hard labor...not even one smile...just day from day he asked if I had done my daily routine and that was all...

Leonardo and Splinter were different...I remember, when they had come here once, Leonardo executed a few moves and my father and Splinter praised him greatly...but HERE I was, training under my father's eyes and he didn't even seem to notice that **I **was his son!

I tried to prove myself worthy by challenging Leonardo...and instead, my father despises me ALL the more for what I have done...

It seems as if nothing I can do can EVER satisfy him or make him in the least PROUD of me...I work hard...from day to day...I spend six to ten punishing hours a day to perfect my skills, I sweat, I bleed, and I get naught...

And so, with the tournament near I shall be able to implement my retaliation against the one I loathe dearly...my father doesn't even realize that I educate myself in the dark arts, he does not even know that I have mastered the various poisons and how to accurately shoot a dart...it is a delightful fact he is not aware...

He degraded me...overlooked me...and that shall be his fatal mistake...he shall see who I really am and what lethal skills I have developed under his very eyes...it is a pity he shall not live to see my glory...I fight to win...I care nothing for honor...I am a true ninja...for a ninja cannot be a ninja if they have honor, that is disgusting and against the way of the shadows.

Maybe...one day, I shall be great...possibly I shall find immortality...perhaps...if only that day could arrive nearer...when I shall rule the multiverse and all my enemies should kneel before me, pleading for mercy...

I am treated as a shadow; my father goes ahead and receives all consideration, while I lag behind treated as a slave, my father constantly giving me orders as if I was a child which I am not.

The old man cannot seem to understand that I can direct myself; he THINKS I need him for guidance...

Why should I need him when he teaches me nothing? It is pathetic!

At least I am a prince and my weapons are of the finest quality...my katana is fashioned by the greatest sword smith in all the Nexus...I have magical potions and all that I need to be victorious...

In the Nexus, it is mostly very lonesome...friends I none of...nor do I long for any…

My time goes into my interests...I am left alone all day and I do as a please...

Most in the Nexus debase me because I do not have concubines...bah, why involve myself into such impractical relationships? It is rather disgusting...I take it to heart to be loyal to your ideals...if I am to ever have a wife I shall ONLY have ONE...not several as the average person here. I am the Ultimate Ninja, such dealings will plague your mind and you will foul yourself. I do not plan to marry or have children for that matter, I am young, but I have chosen my path...it is my choice, to be free of affections, that way, you are not weak and prone to the emotion called love.

Most women here try to charm me since I am the prince of the Nexus and heir to the throne, they wish to be well off and not have to worry about their well-being, that, and they think that I am rather attractive due to my built frame and sculptured face…I care not, I do not want anyone…

Every time someone glances at me, I simply do not take heed to them, I treat them as if they do not exist.

Each day, I wake up early before the sun rises to go and train in the mountains or the forest, or even the outskirts of the Battle Nexus. The outskirts are rather unfavorable to my father, he perceives them to be dangerous places where I should not go, and he warns me of the treacherous beings that may lurk there. What do I care? They cannot harm me!

The mountains, however, are the most preferable to me. There, I can gaze over the Nexus and ponder about on what it truly means to be the Daimyo's son. It is rather inspiring…seeing the whole kingdom beneath your eyes is indeed very impressive…and then the laborious climb to those mountains surely begins to pay off and you can feel rejuvenated once again.

I have no real connection with anyone here, all I know is my father, the guards, the healer, and the emotionless, impassive Gyoji who does nothing but meander about the palace all the day long. Sometimes, he can become quite irritable to the point where I banish him from my sight. I am a man who does get perturbed quite easily so that floating being does me no good, in fact, I do not know why my father even has him around, he is quite the nuisance and will do anything you tell him. Heh that may be at least one good side of it! But he switches his allegiances very rapidly, whoever has the higher power at the time gets his respect…the Gyoji is rather obsequious and it disgusts me when he does so, for he did so in my duel with Leonardo…being disloyal to one's master is a crime punishable by death. I should kill that petty referee so that he may be disposed of once and for all, ha, it would be rather pleasing for me.

The Healer on the other hand is very mysterious…you can never seem to grasp what he says and what his words or phrases mean…he simply sits around all day, going to and fro, reading books and mixing poultices and garbling about rather odd names of things. He and I are acquainted quite well, since I show up numerous times in the Pavilion in need of his services due to my constant brutal training. He doesn't not seem to enjoy my presence at all, in fact, he acts as if I am no one and as if he is the one who holds superiority over me…this does irk me to some extent, but he is not my main concern, for if I wish, I can easily deal with him.

Perhaps I appreciate the guards at most…they are quiet, do their duty and rarely speak; such is satisfying to me, if only more were like them. They give me mutual respect and I do the same, though I give them less since I am of a higher rank and my father says if I treat them too much openly then that would give them a sense of individualism. Honestly, my father does not have to fret over this, for he knows I am an introverted personality.

The warriors here, who come around for the fights, do not know my title, nor do I reveal it to them. They take me as a warrior, and give my casual greetings and I them, for my identity is best kept secret. I despise the time of tournaments, it is rowdy, filthy, there are too many sordid creatures I had rather not see, for they are of all sorts with different shapes and irregularly shaped parts…I do not see how my father finds this _enjoyable._

There are very few things which I have seen in this dimension that inspire my life…

I can still reminisce the time when I had seen the Shredder battling in the tournament, the skill he possessed…the reverence…shaped my life from that day onward, I vowed to surpass his skill, and be greater than he, to be the Ultimate Ninja…

And I have yet to accomplish that…and do that I shall…_I will be the Ultimate Ninja, and I will persevere to bring my ninjutsu to the highest level._


End file.
